CURSE OF PANGLIMA OH SEHUN
by mbk-pip
Summary: bagaimana jadinya liburan kim jongin yang harusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi bencana baginya karna harus menjadi penghapus kutukan dari seorang panglima? [[Hunkai slight Chankai]] M-Preg rated T boy x boy. yaoi. m x m
1. chapter 1

**CURSE OF PANGLIMA OH SEHUN**

 **-Chapther I-**

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jadinya liburan Kim Jongin yang harusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi bencana baginya karena harus menjadi penghapus kutukan dari seorang panglima?

 **Disclaimer: nyai Sooman**

 **Cast:**

 **Sehun**

 **Jongin**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Kris/Yifan**

 **Xiumin/Minseok**

 **Pair : Hunkai slight Chankai**

 **Genre : _Yaoi-Horor-Romance-Mistery-Mpreg_**

 **rate T plus emang nghehe**

 **by : Mbk-pip**

enjoy to reading

pip

pip

pip

pip

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

.

.

.

.

Aku tau ia pria… matanya seolah menghipnotisku untuk segera mengecup bibirnya yang tak bergerak itu, ku dekatkan wajahku padanya untuk menipiskan jarak diantara kami. Wajahnya tetap datar walaupun jarak diantara kami sangat dekat, ku katupkan bibir mataku ku kecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum menyudahi kecupanku yang tak terbalaskan.

Kuperhatikan wajah datarnya yang terus memandangiku dengan baju besi panglima perang yang sangat berat bila dipakai orang biasa sepertiku, matanya yang tajam seolah hidup menatapku, warna kulitnya yang seputih salju, dan rahangnya yang tegas merupakan lekukan yang sangat pas membuatku kagum sekaligus iri. Lukisan yang dibuat kakeknya sahabatku ini ingin sekali aku bawa pulang. Ku dengarkan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"Jongin kau menyukai lukisan ini?" Chanyeol menyentak lenganku pelan membuatku tersadar meleburkan keinginanku yang absurd ini untuk membawa lukisan yang dibuat kakek Chanyeol.

Hari ini aku dan Chanyeol berencana liburan di villa kakek Chanyeol yang telah meninggal, villa ini adalah warisan yang kakeknya berikan padanya. Aku senang karna Chanyeol mengajakku liburan gratis disini pfft dan aku berharap Chanyeol tidak melihat apa yang telah aku lakukan pada lukisan ini.

"Siapa nama didalam lukisan ini Chan?" aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari lukisan kuno itu, aku meraba lukisan 2 dimensi dengan lembut.

"Sebelum kakekku meninggal, beliau mengatakan namanya Oh Sehun Panglima Perang yang mendapat kutukan tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keturunan kecuali dia bersedia menikah dengan laki-laki."

"Aneh sekali kutukannya Chan pfft" aku mundur semakin penasaran mendengar tuturan Chanyeol yang membuatku ingin terjungkal, ku pandang dengan teliti wajah yodanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur itu membuatku menahan tawaku.

"Aku serius Jong, ia menolak pinangan dari anak Kaisar Wu yang terkenal dengan kekuatan sihirnya dan akhirnya ia mendapat kutukan itu"

"Apa ia sudah menikah dengan laki-laki?"

"tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya, jadi tidak ada yang tau pasti ia sudah menikah atau belum"

"Apakah ia sudah meninggal?"

"Kata kakekku ia takkan bisa meninggal kecuali ada laki-laki yang melahirkan anaknya." kuperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang semakin serius membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Chanyeol-ah jangan menakutiku, kau pikir aku anak sd ck, "ucapku melawan rasa takutku sendiri "lagian mana ada laki-laki yang melahirkan Chan"

"hahaha mungkin ini hanya mitos dari kakekku Jong"

"aishhh konyol" aku mendengus mendengar tawa chanyeol

"Ayo ke kamar utama, akan aku tunjukkan seberapa hebatnya villa ini padamu"

"Kau sombong sekali tuan Park" Aku berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya, meninggalkan lukisan yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang itu entah aku jatuh cinta atau takut karna mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol tadi.

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Kamar utama villa ini membuatku terkesima dengan luasnya yang hampir setara dengan 1 apartement, barang-barang antiknya juga menambah rasa kekagumanku, melihat semua yang didalam kamar ini membuat mulutku kaku untuk sekedar berucap sempurna, mataku tak berhenti meneliti setiap inci di kamar utama ini.

"Apa ini kamar milik kakekmu Chan?" Ku lempar pantatku ke ranjang king size ini, pantatku merasakan nyamannya kasur ini.

"Jangan duduk disini Jong" Aku terkejut saat chanyeol menarikku untuk berdiri, aku diam sesaat menyoba menyembunyikan rasa takutku karna telah berbuat sembrono ditempat yang agung ini.

"Apa aku telah melanggar sesuatu?"

"Ini Kamar Panglima Oh Sehun, kakekku melarang siapapun yang tidur disana"

"Jadi kakekmu tidak pernah tidur disini?"

"Kakekku cuma penjaga disini, bukan pemillik asli tanah ini"

"Ceritamu semakin horror Chan"

"Hahaha, Kau lihatlah wajahmu Jong-kau ketakutkan pffft !" Aku berjalan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, menghindari agar dia tidak melihat wajah takutku.

"Seriuslah sedikit Chan" Aku menelan ludah karna gugup, ingin rasanya ku ikat Chanyeol dengan rantai yang ada jangkarnya dan menenggelamkannya di lautan yang terdalam. "Lalu kenapa kau menerima warisan tanah ini dari kakekmu kalau dia hanya penjaga disini?"

Kududukan pantatku di kursi kayu mengkilat yang penuh dengan ukiran rapi itu, kalau kau perhatikan lebih dekat kursi ini memiliki ukiran kuda kerajaan yang mengangkat ke dua kaki depannya seperti bersiap untuk berperang dan aku yakin bila di jual harganya pasti mahal ini kan barang antik.

"Kakekku tidak percaya pada ayahku karna ayahku selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjual tanah ini, ya dengan terpaksa akulah yang mewarisi tempat ini"

"Kau mewarisi tempat ini sebagai penjaga? hahaha" Ku simpulkan kalimat untuk melawan Chanyeol yang terus menggodaku dengan mitos yang dia ceritkan padaku, tawaku lepas dan membuat senyum diwajah Chanyeol memudar.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu- ahh kenapa kata-katamu lembut tapi menusuk sangat tajam jong" Chanyeol mendengus pelan karna ucapanku.

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

"Jong, cepatlah memanggang dagingnya aku sangat lapar" Ku lihat Chanyeol sedang mengaduk-aduk nasinya yang masih panas karena asap masih mengepul diatasnya.

"Jong, aku ingin makan"

"Jong, aku kedingan dan sangat lapar"

Seperti itulah Park Chanyeol aku hanya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan apapun, karena aku sudah biasa mendengar ocehan tanpa henti yang membuat telingaku tuli sesaat.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat lapar, aku kedinganan jong". Aku terkejut melihat lingkaran tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutku, dan membuatku goyah untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada perutku dan dia menenggelamkan dagunya di sela-sela tekuk leherku.

Di Villa ini benar-benar dingin aku harus memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuhku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol manja sekali padaku saat baru tiba di Villa ini, mungkin karena disini dingin jadi otak normalnya menjadi beku.

"Diamlah Chan, ucapanmu tidak akan membuat dagingnya cepat matang tau!" Aku menghela nafas pelan, kau tau Chanyeol itu sangat cerewet seperti ajhuma yang lagi pms.

"Aku sangat lapar Jong" kurasakan nafas Chanyeol yang berhembus di leherku, Ku balikan sisi daging yang belum matang itu dengan sabar.

"Aku bukan pacarmu, kau membuatku risih Chan"

"Aku hanya menghangatkan tubuhku saja Jong" Ku sentakkan badanku agar Chanyeol menjauh dariku, entah apa yang dipikirannya itu membuatku kesal.

"Jangan menggangguku atau ku laporkan perbuatanmu pada Baekhyun". Aku berharap ancamanku ini akan membuat Chanyeol jera "Sana duduk kembali ke tempatmu!"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol menuruti perkataanku, Baekhyun memang kelemahannya dan salahkan saja tingkahnya yang konyol saat ini jangan salahkan ancamanku yang membuat senyum diwajahnya hilang.

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Aku terjaga disamping Chanyeol yang terlelap, setelah kami makan daging pangang Chanyeol mengajakku tidur mungkin dia kekenyangan sehingga dia mengantuk dan untungnya ada pemanas di kamar ini membuat badanku menjadi lebih hangat. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak tidur di kamar utama itu adalah pantangan yang di berikan almarhum kakek Chanyeol tentu aku harus menghormati pantangan itu walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin tidur disana. Aku hanya memperhatikan atap putih yang tak bergerak itu dan perlahan membuat mataku menutup.

 _"KAU KIM JONGIN"_

Suara itu menggema di telingaku, suara itu terdengar sangat memerintah. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya" cicitku pelan

 _"KAU HARUS MENJAWABKU"_

Aku membuka mataku karena terkejut suara itu membuat detakan jantungku meningkat pesat, suara tegas itu semakin tidak bisa di bantah, _'apa?'_ cicitku dalam hati. tanganku bergerak-

 _"KAU HARUS KEMARI TANPA SAHABATMU!"_

-untuk membangunkan Chanyeol namun suara itu membuatku urung untuk membangunkannya. Ku kira suaraku yang sangat pelan didalam hatiku tidak akan terdengar oleh suara itu namun tetap saja dia tetap bisa mendengarkanku. "Kau siapa?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun aku sangat takut sebenarnya.

 _"Kemarilah dan kau akan tau siapa aku Kim Jongin"_

Suara itu melembut membuat rasa takutku agak turun dan aku penasaran ingin melihatnya, bagaikan tersihir oleh suara itu aku berjalan mengikuti perintah yang diucapkan suara itu. Kurasakan dinginnya lantai dibawahku yang mampu menusuk telapak kaki kulitku, dan disini aku melihat sosok dengan _Yanggwan_ dikepalanya dia terlihat seperti baru menikah menggunakan baju Adat Korea. Mataku masih fokus menatap punggung lebar itu.

"Siap-a disana?" tanyaku ragu pada sosok yang memanggilku kemari.

 _"Kau sudah datang istriku"_

"Maaf apa kau berbicara padaku?" sosok didepanku ini masih belum menampakan wajahnya, dia masih setia membelakangiku. Aku memasuki kamar ini dengan perlahan.

 _"Tidurlah bersamaku wahai istriku"_

Betapa terkejutnya diriku tiba-tiba badanku melayang dan ada seseorang sepertinya yang menutup mataku sehingga aku hanya mampu mendengar suara tanpa melihat apapun. Kalau begini aku harus bagaimana? Niatku kemarikan hanya melihat wajahnya untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku.

 _"Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama istriku dan aku adalah suamimu"_

Aku agak terganggu dengan ucapannya yang menyebutku pihak istri, aku pikir dia pasti tidak waras namun aku harus menjaga sopan santunku karna cara bicaranya pria ini padaku sangat sopan. "Kenapa kau menyebutku istrimu, aku laki-"

 _"Kau memang laki-laki yang ditakdirkan menjadi istriku"_

Kurasakan sepasang lengan itu mengangkat tubuhku layaknya pengantin baru dan aku adalah pihak wanitanya. Sungguh memalukan. Aku ingin membuka penutup mata yang menghalangiku untuk melihat sosok yang menggendongku ini namun tanganku terhenti diudara yang hampa seakan ada yang menahannya.

Kurasakan sosok yang menjadi suamiku itu menidurkanku ditempat tidur, dia membelai pipiku dengan lembut seakan pipiku ini sangat rapuh.

 _"Kita akan melakukan ritual penyatuan malam ini istriku"_

Aku ingin menolaknya tapi bibirku seperti terkunci bahkan bibir dalam hatiku juga menutup rapat. Entah bagaimana aku sudah merasakan bibirnya melumat bibirku sangat nafsu, dan tiba-tiba saja badanku sudah polos tanpa ada benang sedikitpun dengan kesejatiannya yang menghunjam lubang anusku membuat badanku terguncang kasar, aku sungguh binggung mengapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi aku bisa mengeluarkan desahan laknat seperti wanita. Awalnya cukup menyakitkan tapi jujur aku menikmati sentuhan sosok pria yang menggauli tubuhku ini. Ku dengarkan suara geraman rendahnya yang menggelitik telingaku tanda bahwa dia sudah klimaks dan entah seberapa banyak semen yang dia tumpahkan dalam diriku sampai membuatnya lumer keluar karna aku tak sanggup menampung semua benihnya.

"ahhh nghhhhh"

Tubuhku dibanjiri dengan keringat dan suhu tubuhku menjadi meningkat akibat perbuatan laknat manusia dia atasku ini, tapi benarkah dia manusia? Kenapa dia menumpahkan spermanya padaku hingga membuat perutku agak membuncit ini sangat mengerikan dan membuatku mual.

 _"Kim jongin istriku, aku mohon cepatlah lahirkan anakku"_. Bibir dingin itu mengecup lembut bibirku.

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir saat kami telah melakukan ritual pembuatan anak kalau aku bilang, tapi aku kan laki-laki jadi aku tidak mungkin melahirkan anak iyakan. Dan aku sama sekali belum mengetahui wajah orang yang telah melakukan you-know-what-i-mind ehem ya seperti itu. Setelah itu aku tidak tau kalau aku sudah tertidur lelap di alam mimpi.

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Ku buka mataku perlahan pandangan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah atap putih, pagi ini terasa lebih dingin hingga mampu menusuk seluruh kulit tanganku.

"Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kutolehkan wajahku kearah sang pemberi suara, pancaran wajah Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat melihatku. Aku pun bertanya-tanya kenapa ia seperti itu.

"Aku bar-u bangun Chan" Aku meneliti badanku dan aku telanjang (?) ada kissmark ditubuhku aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di antara selakangan dan anusku. Aku baru mengerti sekarang Chanyeol melihatku seperti korban pemerkosaan. Otakku masih mencerna kejadian semalam _'jadi itu nyata'_ ucapku dalam hati. Aku ingin bergerak tapi badanku seperti sangat kaku, dan setiap aku bergerak rasa nyeri menyentak seluruh tubuhku. "Chan tolong aku?", aku berbicara dengan sangat halus padanya agar mau menolongku.

"Jongin kau benaran telanjang, bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk kemari!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku yang ringkih dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidur dikamar utama milik Panglima Oh Sehun, aku masih penasaran dengan wajah yang membuat badanku menjadi sangat ringkih seperti ini. Saat keluar dari kamar utama kami melewati lukisan Panglima Oh Sehun aku sangat terkejut saat lukisan itu hanya sebuah kanfas kosong tanpa ada gambar didalamnya, dalam pikiranku 'A _pakah aku bercinta dengan hantu lukisan 2 dimensi?'_. Aku ingin memberitahu Chanyeol kalau lukisannya kosong tapi Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku jadi aku urungkan niatku itu.

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Karena Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkanku ia segera membawaku ke Rumah Sakit dan mengakhiri liburan kami yang baru 2 hari disana, aku menyukai Villa itu tapi mengingat kejadian itu membuatku untuk tidak akan kesana kembali. Dokter itu menyuruhku untuk melakukan yang aneh menurutku karena tangannya masuk kedalam anusku membuatku semakin kesakitan. Bukankah harusnya Dokter menyembuhkanku bukan menyakitiku, anehnya lagi dia menyuruhku untuk melakukan tes urin untuk ibu hamil.

"Ini sangat aneh tapi selamat kau hamil" Tutur dokter berjas putih itu dengan santai.

"Ap-aa?" Aku sangat terkejut bagaimana mungkin aku hamil. Kalau yang hamil adalah istriku tentu aku akan dengan senang hati menerimannya tapi malah aku yang hamil, bagaimana perasaanmu aku bahkan belum menikah tapi aku malah hamil.

"Dokter mana mungkin dia hamil jangan bercanda kepada kami?" Chanyeol mengira Dokter itu sedang bercanda kepada kami, ia juga menyangkal aku hamil.

"Apa kau ayah dari bayi ini?"

"Iya aku ayahnya Dok" Chanyeol menoleh kearahku sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Dokter, sepertinya ia meminta izin padaku dan ia memastikan aku dalam keadaan baik atau tidak.

"Sungguh luar biasa dan sekali lagi selamat untukmu" Dokter itu berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol, entah apa yang dipikirkan Dokter itu saat ini padaku.

"Kim Jongin ssi kau boleh pulang sekarang, dan kau harus menebus obat ini di Apotek sebelah Rumah Sakit ini"

"Terimaksih Dokter" ucap Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingku menemani pemeriksaan yang membuatku gila ini.

Lidahku kelu untuk menjawab Dokter yang telah memeriksaku tadi, aku pingsan saat akan berdiri entah kejadian apa selanjutnya yang terjadi.

* * *

tbc

* * *

mbk-pip kok diedit ulang? iya ini supaya enak dibacanya.. hehe

edit ketiga kalinya biar barokah /iya. Askepku udah jadi, Alhamdulillah #sujudsyukur  
sekalian mau post chapter 2

Mohon bimbingan aku tau ceritanya ngebosenin tapi aku tetap akan melanjutkannya

silahkan review kritik atau saran biar ceritaku makin berkembang dan aku jadi author yang sebenarnya bukan otw mulu wks


	2. Chapter 2

**CURSE OF PANGLIMA OH SEHUN**

 **-Chapther II-**

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jadinya liburan Kim Jongin yang harusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi bencana baginya karena harus menjadi penghapus kutukan dari seorang panglima?

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: nyai Sooman**

 **Cast:**

 **Sehun**

 **Jongin**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Kris/Yifan**

 **Xiumin/Minseok**

 **Pair : Hunkai slight Chankai**

 **Genre :** ** _Yaoi-Horor-Romance-Mistery-Mpreg_**

 **rate T plus emang nghehe**

 **by : Mbk-pip**

enjoy to reading

pip

pip

pip

pip

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Telingaku menangkap bisingnya suara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun hyung dari luar kamar. Mataku membuka perlahan. Aku berada di kamar bernuansa kuning, Aku mengenal kamar ini. Tempat ini adalah Apartement milik Baekhyun hyung.

BUGHH!

Aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Aku membuka pintu kamar yang ku-diami ini sedikit hingga membuat celah. Aku mendengar semakin jelas suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung. Aku mengintip mereka berdua melalui celah itu.

"Baek itu tidak seperti yang kau-bayangkanㅡ" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku.

"Jongin dan kau kemarin bersama. Ahh.. Tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan katamu?" suara Baekhyun hyung meninggi, terdengar semakin menyudutkan Chanyeol.

"A-aku.. aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Sungguh!"

"Kau pikir aku buta? Jongin hamil saat bersamamu Chan. Dan kau masih belum mengaku?"

"AKU BERSUMPAH BAEK!" Lengkingan suara Chanyeol yang putus asa karena Baekhyun tidak mempercayainya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun pada Jongin."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya? Jangan mencoba berbohong Chan!"

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

"Seperti itu. Aku menemukan Jongin dengan mengenaskan di kamar Panglima Oh Sehun" Aku masih mengintip mereka berdua, mendengarkan semua yang Chanyeol ketahui tentangku.

"Cih. Kau kira aku akan mempercayaimu?"

"Aku rasa Jongin melakukan sesuatu dengan lukisan Panglima Oh. Aku melihat Panglima Oh Sehun sudah tidak berada didalam lukisan sebelum aku menemukan Jongin" aku mengira Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang itu.

"Lalu kau pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan kehamilan Jongin?"

"Aku rasa Panglima Oh Sehun yang melakukanya pada Jongin," lututku rasanya lemas saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Aku teringat sekarang, aku mengandung Anak setan pembawa kutukan yang merangkap ditubuhku. ' _Aku akan membunuh bayi setan ini'_

"Apa kau kira kata-katamu bisa dipertanggungjawabkan? ck.. Apa kepalamu sudah remuk setelah ku tendang tadi huh.."

"Aku sudah sangat jujur Baekhyun-ah.."

Aku melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk berlutut kepada Baekhyun hyung dengan kedua tangannya yang menyatu. Memohon pengampunan. Aku sempat berpikir Chanyeol-lah yang melakukannya padaku tapi saat aku melihat tanda di bawah pusarku ( _Teleportation_ ) yang bercahaya putih, aku menjadi meragukannya. Aku mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, pria yang menggauliku bukanlah Chanyeol.

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Aku pura-pura tidur kembali saat Chanyeol hendak ke kamar Baekhyun. Aku yakin kalian pasti bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol kan? Aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu. Chanyeol itu sahabatku sejak SMA sampai aku menjadi Mahasiswa sekarang, kadang aku mendengar berita miring juga desas desus yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menyukaiku. Tentu saja itu tidak benar, aku rasa berita itu muncul karena Chanyeol sering melakukan skinship denganku, lebih tepatnya ia memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Saat Chanyeol telah melawati batas aku akan memukulnya, tapi bukankah wajar seorang teman melakukan skinship?

"Chan maafkan aku? Aku akan memberitahu Baehkyun nanti." Aku duduk bersender menghadap Chanyeol yang juga duduk ditepian ranjang besar ini.

"Tak apa Jong.." tatapan Chanyeol seperti kecewa dan sedih secara bersamaan saat melihatku. Aku melihat luka lebam dipipi juga darah yang sudah membeku di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Mau ku obati luka dibibirmu ini? Baekhyun umㅡmemukulmu karena aku kan... " Chanyeol telihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau melihat semuanya Jong?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu? Dan. Kau. Harus. Menjawabnya. Dengan. Jujur!" mata Chanyeol mengisyaratkanku untuk berbicara serius.

"Aku akan menjawabnya jujur." Aku menatap Chanyeol pasrah, entah apa yang akan ditanyakan nanti padaku.

"Apa kau mengenal orang yang-" Aku melihat Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. "Kau mengenal orang yang membuatmu hamil?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat itu."

"Aku akan membawamu ke Dukun untuk memastikannya."

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Aku sampai ditempat dukun itu sore sekitar pukul 17.00 Chanyeol membawaku ke perdesaan terpencil yang entah dimana ini. Aku bergidik ngeri saat melihat pepohonan lebat yang menjulang tinggi di setiap perjalanan. Aku tidak tahu selama ini kalau Chanyeol mempercayai hal gaib seperti ini. Tapi yang lebih membuatku tidak percaya adalah aku benar-benar hamil.

"Chan aku takut.." aku berbisik ke telinga dobi yang duduk bersila disebelahku ini. Aku menatap dukun di depanku. Aku merasa ia terus menatap ke arah perutku, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja karena dukun ini matanya tertutup rapat.

"Ssstㅡ tak apa jong, Ini demi kebaikanmu.."

Aku melihat dupa dimana-mana. Hiasan juga lukisan aneh juga terpanjang di rumah ini, bunga-bunga Mawar merah juga bertebaran di meja depanku ini,

-Sesaji pemuja setan-

menambah kesan horor pada rumah ini dalam benakku.

"Kim Jongin ssi. Kau kemari untuk menghilangkan bayi yang berada di perutmu bukan?" badanku menegang, aku bahkan baru duduk saja namun Dukun ini sudah tahu niatku.

"I-iya aku ingin menghilangkan bayi ini umm tuanㅡ?"

"Entah dosa apa yang kau perbuat di masalalu sampai kau harus mengandung anak ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan kutukan ini. Panggil aku tuan Yifan."

"Apakah tak ada jalan untukku menjadi normal kembali tuan Yifan...?"

"Jadi siapa yang menghamilinya tuan Yifan?" Chanyeol menambahkan pertanyaan dengan tegas.

Dukun itu menyeringai. terkesan seperti orang jahat menurutku. "Tepat seperti dugaanmu Park Chanyeol ssi. Panglima Oh Sehun yang menghamili.. Istri.. Laki-lakinya.. ini.." Tuan Yifan menekankan kata istri laki-lakinya terhadapku. Yeah! Aku cukup terganggu.

"Aku ada jalan untukmu Jongin ssi."

"Be-benarkah? ㅡapa itu tuan Yifan?" Aku tergagap mendengar masih ada jalan untukku karena terlalu senang. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melenyapkan bayi ini."

Kau tahu sebagai laki-laki normal aku harus melenyapkannya demi nama kehormatan keluargaku tepatnya untuk istri dan anakku kelak. Aku meremas pelan perutku yang sedikit membuncit.

"Kau akan mengandung selama 7 hari. Sebelum genap 7 hari kau harus menemukan belati perak tempat dimana kau menjadi istrinya. Setelah kau menemukannya aku akan melakukan pengusiran roh jahat dari tubuhmu termasuk mengusir bayimu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau jika kau gagal.. Kau akan tetap menjadi istri dari Panglima Oh Sehun dan akan melahirkan anaknya kembali jika kau tidak menusuk jantungnya dengan belati perak itu."

Tuan Yifan bilang aku akan mengandung dalam jangka seminggu itu berarti aku masih dalam libur semester. Haruskah aku bersyukur karena aku masih libur sehingga tak ada orang yang tahu tentang aibku ini, haruskah aku bersyukur setelah semua kesialan yang menimpaku? Dan tempat saat aku menjadi istrinya adalah di Villa Kakek Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin kembali kesana..

"Yang tuan Yifan maksud tidak dapat mencabut seluruh kutukan di perutku adalah aku harus membunuh Panglima Oh Sehun dengan belati perak menggunakan tanganku sendiri begitukah..?" aku ragu menyimpulkan semua jalan yang diberikan tuan Yifan padaku. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat, jalan berat yang harus ku-lalui adalah membunuh 2 orang sekaligus. -Anak setan dan Panglima Oh sehun-

Aku melihat tuan Yifan belum juga membuka matanya, "Kau harus menemukan belati perak itu didalam Kamar milik Panglima Oh Sehun." Aku semakin gembira jalan menjadi normal sudah sangat terbuka untukku karena perkataan dari tuan Yifan.

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan belati peraknya dan melenyapkan kutukan yang ada ditubuhmu.." Chanyeol terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya atau hanya perasaanku saja Chanyeol terlihat lebih manly.

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Chanyeol mendekapku erat setelah kami kembali ke Apartemen milik Baekhyun hyung.

"Jong.. kau yakin berani jika aku tinggal sendiri?" aku merasa pelukannya yang semakin mengerat.

"Kau pikir sedang berakting _melodrama_ huh?" Chanyeol mencium tekuk bagian kiriku. Aku mencoba mendorongnya karena risih dan memukul dadanya pelan karena telah melewati batas. -overSkinship-

"Hoi. Santailah Chan.. aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu jong.."

"Chan, kenapa kau membantuku sampai sejauh ini?"

"Karena kau bukan hanya teman tapi juga keluargaku.."

"Kau yang terbaik, kawan.." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dan memeluknya kembali. Chanyeol juga membalas pelukanku sama eratnya.

"Aku menyanyangimu Jong.."

"Keh membosankan.. "

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mungkin Baekhyun hyung sudah pulang, Aku mengacaukan jadwal kerjanya pagi ini karena kehamilanku. Hell.. aku pusing saat ingat tentang kehamilan. Aku lupa menceritakan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun hyung. Ia adalah kakak kandungku. Aku memang adik pembangkang, kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung? Bukan karena aku tidak menghormatinya namun ia selalu menyombongkan umurnya setelah aku memanggilnya hyung.

Mungkin alasan Baekhyun hyung memukul Chanyeol adalah karena ia tidak bisa menjagaku, seorang kakak pasti mengkhawatirkan adik kandungnya yang dalam kesulitan, iyakan?

Chanyeol memang sudah takut pada Baekhyun hyung, karena hyungku ini tempramental. Aku memang suka berkata akan mengadukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hyung karena itu akan membuat jera Chanyeol untuk tidak berulah padaku tapi sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda padanya.

"BAEKHYUN KAU SUDAH PULANG!?" teriakanku membahana untuk memastikan keberadaan Baekhyun pulang. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, biasanya Baekhyun hyung langsung menjawabku bila aku berkunjung di Apartmennya.

Ku turunkan kakiku untuk memastikan, Selangkah demi selangkah ku gerakan kakiku untuk melihat keberadaan Baekhyun hyung.

"Baekhyun kau dimaㅡ"

SRETTㅡ

Ku-edarkan pandanganku pada arah suara. Aku melihat jendela di Apartemen milik Baekhyun hyung terbuka. Angin bertiup kencang hingga membuat korden jendela bergeser beberapa senti-dari asalnya.

"Baekhyun kau disana?" badanku bergetar karena hawa dingin yang menusuk seluruh pori-pori kulitku. Aku menutup jendela serta korden yang bergeser karena angin. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, karena aku tercekat tenggorokanku terasa kering.

Aku membuka kulkas, mengambil sebuah obat. Sebelum Chanyeol mengantarku kemari aku memintanya untuk mengantarku ke apotik alasannya aku ingin menebus obat dari dokter. Kalian tahu aku juga membeli obat _aborsi_ , tekanan tidak terima dalam diriku terus muncul karena aku hamil. Jujur saja, Aku stress tapi aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Aku tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi dalam tubuhku setelah aku meminum obat dalam genggamanku ini, tapi melalui obat ini aku yakin aku bisa membunuhnya (bayi setan).

 _"Berniat membunuh anak kita, istriku?"_

Aku terkejut suara itu, suara milik Panglima Oh Sehun. Aku berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aaakkhhhhh…!"

Aku berteriak histeris obat dalam genggamanku terhempas dan berhamburan entah kemana.

Aku melihat sesosok dengan tubuh pucat seperti mayat dengan mata berwarna biru dan ada lubang yang menganga didadanya dengan darahnya yang menetes. Awan putih mengelilingi setiap tubuhnya. Beginikah sosok asli yang menyetubuhiku?

 _"Kenapaㅡ_ _, Kenapa kau ingin membunuh anak kita?"_

Aku meraih pisau dapur dan melemparkannya ke arah Panglima Oh. Mata pisau itu mengenai lengan kokohnya membuat luka disana, tapi ia tidak merasa kesakitan sedikitpun.

"Ja-jangan mendekati-kku s-setan.."

Bibirku bergetar, tatapan Panglima Oh Sehun sangat menyedihkan dengan mata birunya. Dia semakin mendekat kearahku. Lubang luka yang berada didada dan lengannya semakin terlihat jelas. Luka-luka yang bersemayam ditubuhnya terus menganga tapi ia tetap hidup. Sangat mengerikan.

 _"Aku bukan setan. Aku suamimu,"_ perkataannya mutlak. _"Walaupun kau meminumnya seribu kali. Anakku tetap akan hidup didalam perutmu istriku."_ bibir setan itu menyeringai kepadaku. Tanganya membuat gerakan untuk aku mendekatinya dan gerakannya itu membuatku langsung berada dalam dekapannya.

 _"Aku akan selalu mendatangimu setiap malam untuk melakukan Ritual Penyatuan kita istriku. Hingga kau melahirkan anakku."_

Panglima Oh membuat bibirku terkunci kembali. Firasatku mengatakan ini adalah hal yang tidak baik. Aku ingin segera menjauhinya namun sama seperti bibirku, badanku juga terasa terkunci dan Ritual penyatuan sialan yang ku nikmati dahulu itu terulang kembali dengan desahan laknat yang terus keluar dari mulutku. Menyedihkan, saat hamilpun aku tetap diperkosa setan sialan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kaset lama, aku terbangun dengan tubuhku yang mengenaskan. Bajuku robek dan berserakan di dapur. Pinggangku terasa remuk dan perutku sudah besar seperti orang yang hamil 4 bulan padahal baru kemarin dokter bilang bahwa aku hamil. Aku bisa merasakan perutku yang berdenyut-denyut dan tanda ( _Teleportation_ ) di perutku bersinar dengan warna putih dalam 3 detik. _'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan tubukku ini?'_ Aku rasa telat untuk mengatakan ini tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhku saat ini. Kenapa bisa jadi begini..

* * *

-mbk-pip-

* * *

Kata-kata dari Panglima Oh terus terngiang di kepalaku.

 _"Aku akan selalu mendatangimu setiap malam untuk melakukan Ritual Penyatuan kita istriku. Hingga kau melahirkan anakku."_

Panglima Oh bilang ia hanya akan datang padaku setiap malam itu artinya saat siang ia tidak akan bertemu denganku. Aku membuka ponselku. Aku melihat pemberitahuan pesan.

* * *

from: **Kaebsong**

 _"Aku tidak pulang malam ini Jong.. Aku harus lembur."_

22:09 WIB

* * *

Ini alasan kenapa Baekhyun hyung tidak pulang kemarin, alasan yang membuatku semakin sial karena didatangi setan itu lagi.

Aku menghubungi Chanyeol untuk mengantarkanku ke Dukun itu lagi. Aku masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada tuan Yifan.

ㅡAku tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmuㅡ

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

tbc

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kalau kalian penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya itu wajar karena ini genrenya mistery. Sebenarnya FF ini mau rate M dulu cuma mbk-pip belum paham cara nulis nc yang HOT jadi amat dengan terpaksa ini rate T.

Sehun disini bukan setan, cuma Jongin menganggapnya setan. Sehun itu Panglima Perang spesialis pengendali angin jadi saat ia terkena kutukan, Sehun masih bisa untuk mengendalikan kekuatan anginnya dengan mudah agar ia bisa melakukan apa-apa saja dengan jongin hehe. Sehun hanya jiwa tanpa raga yang berkeliaran hanya setiap malam, karena kutukannya ia tidak bisa beraktifitas disiang hari.

Chanyeol sukanya sama Kai bukan Baekhyun hoho. Jangan baper ya? mungkin nanti Chanbaek masih ada hubungan tapi hubungan sebagai ipar. mungkin ya.. lebih suka mana Hunkai/Chankai?

Jangan bingung ya tuan Yifan sama Kaisar Wu orangnya sama. Penambahan karakter didalam cerita terjadi begitu saja setiap chapter, mungkin saja nanti.. ini karena mbk-pip masih labil nentuin calon yang pas hehe.

Mohon maaf sebelumnya kemarin aku cuma memperbarui bukan update chapter 2. Dan mohon maaf juga karena aku gak bisa membalas review satu-persatu dari kalian tapi yakinlah aku sudah membaca semuanya.

Aku punya akun wattpad tapi gatau cara gunainnya... aku akan belajar untuk menggunakannya. hehe #mbk-pip gaptek#

Terimakasih atas sarannya author sunbaenim. Dan Terimakasih juga untuk para reviewer, Aku menerima segala usulan yang kalian tulis untukku dan aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Tunggu chapter berikutnya untuk mengetahui semua jawaban yang ingin kalian tahu. Jjang!

call me mbk-pip, aku merasa belum pantes dibilang author karena gak bisa menempatkan waktunya update dengan tepat. Tak apalah masih otw terus XD

Aku menunggu kritik dan saran lagi dari kalian. #bow


	3. Chapter 3

**CURSE OF PANGLIMA OH SEHUN**

 **-Chapther III-**

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jadinya liburan Kim Jongin yang harusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi bencana baginya karena harus menjadi penghapus kutukan dari seorang panglima?

 **Disclaimer: nyai Sooman**

 **Cast:**

 **Sehun**

 **Jongin**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Kris/Yifan**

 **Xiumin/Minseok**

 **Pair : Hunkai slight Chankai**

 **Genre : _Yaoi-Horor-Romance-Mistery-Mpreg_**

 **rate T plus emang nghehe**

 **by : Mbk-pip**

enjoy to reading

pip

pip

pip

pip

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _"Hamba tidak mencintai putri Yang Mulia Raja yang sudah berusaha membunuh hamba!" tegas panglima oh sehun._

 _"Kau pembunuh panglima Oh!"_

 _"Hamba hanya menyelamatkan diri Yang Mulia" Panglima Oh tahu hari ini akan tiba. Ia sangat mengetahui watak yang menjadi pimpinannya ini termasuk sihir yang dimiliki Kaisar Wu._

 _"Kau tidak akan menyukai wanita manapun setelah membunuh putriku, Kau akan berada dalam lukisan itu selamanya kecuali ada laki-laki yang menciummu." Kaisar Wu menunjuk sebuah lukisan kosong. "Kutukanku akan berhenti bila laki-laki yang mencium melahirkan anakmu. Aku mengutukmu panglima oh, sikap angkuhmu ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Kau telah membuat anakku meninggal."_

 _Panglima Oh Sehun menyiapkan belati perak yang ia bawa, ia berusaha menghentikan apa yang akan diucapkan Kaisar Wu. Panglima Oh ingin melawan dengan merobek mulut Kaisar Wu namun ia malah mencapkan belati perak di mata kiri Kaisar Wu._

 _"Cahayamu akan berganti kegelapan tanpa raga!" Dengan menggebu-gebu dan mata berdarah-darah Kaisar Wu mengutuk Panglima Oh Sehun. Suara petir berhamburan dan awan putih mengkrubungi panggilan Oh Sehun lalu ia masuk kedalam lukisan 2 dimensi._

-mbk-pip-

Bagaimana ini aku sangat kebingungan, waktuku tinggal 5 hari lagi tapi aku belum melakukan tindakan apapun untuk melenyapkan bayi ini.

"Hoek, hoek!". Perutku~ ugh aku sangat mual. Sungguh menyebalkan, aku ingin memotong perutku kalau bisa.

Aku menatap bayanganku dicermin. Sungguh menggelikan melihat bayangku sendiri saat ini dengan perutku yang membuncit seperti orang yang terkena hepatitis tapi sayangnya aku laki-laki yang sedang mengandung bayi. Aku kini bearada di rumah tuan Yifan, tepatnya didalam kamar mandinya yang bersih bagiku untuk seorang dukun.

Aku kembali duduk didepan tuan Yifan, kalau kau mencari Chanyeol. Ia sedang menungguku di luar ruangan tuan Yifan yang penuh dengan sesaji ini.

Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol terlibat dalam masalahku ini lebih jauh. Tentu aku sudah sangat malu mengingat temanku itu sudah mengetahui aib didalam perutku. Hanya ingat dengan hamil saja aku ingin segera membunuh janin pembawa kutukan sialan ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tuan Yifan?"

"Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan Jongin ssi?" aku selalu penasaran kenapa tuan Yifan tidak pernah membuka matanya dari awal hingga aku pergi seperti kemarin.

"Aku mengerti, Panglima Oh Sehun akan terus menyetubuhimu sampai kau melahirkan anaknya setiap malam. Dia melakukannya agar bayi didalam kandunganmu tumbuh dengan cepat.."

"Berikan aku penangkal agar ia tidak mendatangiku tuan Yifan?"

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang, kau harus menemukan belati perak," nada bicara tuan Yifan seperti merendahkanku. Dan lagipula aku tidak ingin ke Villa kakek Chanyeol. Aku trauma tapi aku harus menemukan belati perak di dalam kamar Panglima Oh Sehun sebelum malam hari. Aku tidak ingin selama seminggu menjadi budak sex setan sialan itu.

"Segera temukan belati perak itu Jongin ssi." titah dari tuan Yifan.

-mbk-pip-

Aku duduk dijok depan sambil menatap keluar kaca mobil Chanyeol. Aku menimang-nimang apakah aku harus memberi tahu Chanyeol atau tidak tentang pembicaraanku bersama tuan Yifan dan kejadian kemarin yang membuat pantatku berdenyut. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol masuk semakin dalam atas masalahku tapi aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku selalu menyeretnya untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalahku.

"Chan bisakah malam ini aku tidur denganmu?"

"Ya kenapa tidak jong.. " Aku melihat telinga dobi itu memerah.

"Semalam aku _insomnia_ dan aku tidak ingin bergadang sendirian."

"Apa Baekhyun malam ini lembur lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Ia menjadi _Workaholic_ sekarang kkk.."

Di perjalanan menuju kota seoul, aku menatap bingung ada tetesan air kecil dikaca mobil Chanyeol hingga menjadi besar, membuat jalan dan mobil Chanyeol basah kuyup.

Hujan disaat musim panas, sangat aneh kan?

"Chan, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?"

"Iya, katakan saja Jong."

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke Villa kakekmu, aku ingin menemukan belati perak itu."

"Bukankah dari kemarin aku sudah bilang akan membantumu mencari belati itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini Jong, kau harus memeriksakan kandunganmu terlebih dahulu."

Aku rasa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkanku lagi, aku lupa ia kan tidak mendengar percakapanku dengan tuan Yifan tentang penyebab perutku yang cepat membesar.

-mbk-pip-

Aku melihat nametag Dokter yang memeriksaku ini. 'XIUMIN' namanya Dokter ini sangat cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya yang imut tapi badannya sangat atletis berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya.

Dokter Xiu meletakkan jel lalu mengusapkannya pada perutku, entah apa yang ia lihat. Aku merasa ia bingung karena baru kemarin ia menyatakan aku hamil, namun perutku sudah membesar layaknya 4 bulan. Aku sungguh sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kondisi janin didalam perutku ini.

Dokter itu memeriksa beberapa lembar kertas hasil keseluruhan kesehatan janin ini. Aku hanya duduk manis menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan padaku atau untuk janin yang tidak aku pedulikan ini.

"Saat pertama kali kau memeriksakan kandunganmu kau memiliki berat badan 65 kg tapi setelah pertemuan kedua berat badanmu hanya 59 kg." aku hanya diam tak berniat membalas Dokter Xiu yang sudah memeriksaku tadi. Aku memang hanya minum saja bahkan aku tidak menyangka berat badanku sudah turun segitu banyaknya dalam sehari aku rasa tingkat stressku meningkat pesat.

"Apakah itu membahayakan janinnya?" Chanyeol sepertinya tertarik dengan kesehatan janin yang terkena kutukan ini, kenapa ia harus mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kandungan istrimu errㅡ suamimu sehat tuan Park, tapi aku sarankan kalian tidak melakukan sex untuk sekarang.."

"Kami tidakㅡ " Chanyeol sepertinya bingung ingin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya tapi ia tak kujung menceritakannya. Dokter Xiu sudah menunggu lama apa yang akan dijelaskan Chanyeol dan aku hanya diam saja. _'Aku tidak bisa menolak sex dengan setan sialan itu bukan bersama Chanyeol'_ aku ingin bilang seperti itu tapi aku masih waras.

"Tuan Jongin kau juga harus menjaga asupan gizimu agar janin didalam perutmu tetap stabil." Dokter Xiu akhirnya membuka suara lagi.

"Selamat tuan Park anakmu berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Aku melihat Dokter Xiu menjabat Chanyeol dengan senyum kikuknya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Dok.."

-mbk-pip-

"Jong kau kenapa, apa yang kau risaukan?"

Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunanku tentang bagaimana caranya aku membunuh dengan cepat 2 orang terkutuk yang membuatku menderita seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin makan Chan.." Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku sendiri saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyuapiku sushi.

Ia mengajakku ke Restoran Jepang. Aku banyak melihat sushi disini. Bau ikan amis menyeruak ke lubang hidungku, membuatku mual.

"Hoekk.. hoek emmpㅡ"

"Jongin!" Aku menghiraukan Chanyeol yang meminta jawaban. Segera aku berlari menuju Toilet, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memuntahkn isi perutku yang kosong ini.

Chanyeol menyusulku ke dalam Toilet sambil menepuk-nepuk antara tekuk dengan punggungku pelan. Ia begitu sabar padaku, aku cukup senang karena masih memiliki teman seperti Chanyeol yang selalu ada saat aku bahagia maupun saat aku menderita.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau muntahkan Jong, kau bahkan belum makan saat di Apartment Baekhyun hingga sekarang. Jangan membuatku cemas"

"Heokk hoekk empp..Hah..hah ayam Chan"

"Kau suka ayam, ayo makan ayam Jong?"

"hmm aku mau ayam goreng" entah mengapa aku sangat ingin memakan ayam.

"Baiklah, ayo beli ayam"

-mbk-pip-

Aku berada di Apartement Chanyeol, aku akan menginap disini. Malam hampir tiba, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku harus bersembunyi dimana saat malam hari? Aku harap saat aku bersama orang lain Panglima Oh Sehun tak mampu menunjukan dirinya.

Aku duduk menonton acara TV yang membosankan. Chanyeol sedang keluar ke minimarket, mungkin persediaan diApartemennya habis.

"Chan apa yang kau bawa?" Aku meniliti barang yang dibawa Chanyeol yang berada dimeja. Entah barang apa yang Chanyeol bawa didalam bungkusan plastik sebanyak ini.

"Ini untukmu.."

"Untukku?" Aku membuka bungkusan plastik itu dengan kilat. "Susu bumil?" Aku menyengitkan dahiku. Aku merasa ingin memukul Chanyeol dengan kotak susu bumil yang ada ditanganku ini.

"Kau harus sehat demi kandunganmu Jong, jangan menyalahkannya ia tidak bersalah.." Aku melempar kotak susu itu didepan Chanyeol.

"Chan kau tahukan niat awalku pada bayi ini.." Chanyeol dengan sabar mengambil kotak susu yang aku buang tadi, menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tak ingin kau melukai bayimu jong." Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua isi dalam bungkusan plastik itu. Disana aku melihat bungkusan susu bumil dengan rasa yang bervariasi.

"Bawa kembali susu-susu ini, Chan."

"Ini demi kesehatan dan keselamatan bayimu Jong" Aku merasa Chanyeol mengkhianatiku demi bayi sialan ini. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut tak ingin memperumit keadaan dengan beradu mulut, aku tak ingin berdebat karena Chanyeol adalah teman paling berhargaku.

"Bukankah kau ingin membantumu untuk melenyapkannya?"

"Iya aku akan membantumu untuk membunuh Panglima Oh Sehun bukan bayimu. Bagiku bayi tetaplah bayi, jangan melukainya.. aku mohon Jong."

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa ia bersikukuh untuk menyelamatkan bayi setan ini. Apakah Chanyeol sudah diguna-gunai? Pikiranku masih menolak, aku ingin marah tapi hanya Chanyeol penyelamatku.

-mbk-pip-

Aku tidur memunggungi Chanyeol perasaan terkhianati masih berjalan di hatiku. Aku juga agak sedih mengingat ini adalah anak pertamaku tapi aku lebih sedih jika tidak membunuhnya. Bagiku ia hanya aib yang harus segera dibasmi dengan segera tapi kenapa pikiran Chanyeol berlawanan denganku?

Aku merasa hawa dingin menusuk kulitku, ada asap putih yang terus keluar dari arah pintu. "Chanyeol bangunn!?" aku segera membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Jong?" Chanyeol menatapmu kebingungan

"Jangan tidur, aku mohon.."

aku lalu menghadap kembali ke arah pintu namun wajah panglima Oh sehun sudah berada didepan wajahku. Sebelum aku berteriak sesuatu yg dingin mengecup bibirku.

"AKKHHHH Menjauh kau setan!" Aku menutup mata segera karena amat sangat terkejut dan memukul gumpalan awan yang tak berarti. Tanganku berusaha meraih tangan Chanyeol namun nihil.

"Chanyeol" Aku risau karena Chanyeol tidak disampingku.

.

.

.

Saat yang kulihat pertama kali aku membuka mataku adalah Chanyeol melayang dengan leher yang dicekik panglima Oh Sehun. Ini sangat gawat luka-luka di tubuh panglima Oh Sehun makin menutup.

"Berani sekali kau tidur dengan istriku.." ucap geram panglima Oh Sehun.

"ARKHH-" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan cekikan panglima Oh Sehun.

Aku ingin menangis rasanya melihat Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas, aku buru-buru bersujud dibawah panglima Oh Sehun yang memasang wajah garang dan dinginnya.

"Panglima Oh, Lepaskan Chanyeol. Aku mohon!" Aku tidak bisa melihat penolongku mati begitu saja ditangan setan ini.

Panglima Oh Sehun melemparkan tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja hingga Chanyeol pingsan, kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan kalian harus tahu malam ini aku bercinta lagi dengan panglima Oh Sehun tapi berbeda dengan malam lalu ia sangat kasar dan tak berperasaan, aku terus mengeluarkan air mata tapi ia tetap menyetubuhiku disamping Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya kesadaranku memudar perutku terasa mengembang lebih tinggi dan aku tak kuasa untuk menutup mataku.

ㅡMasalahmu bukan masalahku, tolong jangan libatkan akuㅡ

Kenapa panglima oh harus mati : Karena panglima oh hidup bukan didimensinya dan harus meninggal untuk berinkarnasi agar menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

#untuk kedepannya mbk-pip juga gatau bisa update kapan lagi. maaf ya kalau mengecewakan... :"(((


End file.
